


Fugatives

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sexual Sunday [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, F/M, Suicide Pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt courtesy cerberus-and-sadism.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugatives

They were closing in. On both sides. There’s no hope, no escape for either of them. Death awaits, it is just a matter of hours now.

Hours they could spend trying to hide or run or prevent the inevitable again but they are both tired. Weary to the bone from running and hiding and never quite managing to blend in as seamlessly as they would hope. It only takes ten minutes to decide how they’ll go out, and neither of them intend to be agreeable about it. 

So, with hours of life left, they are both high on adrenaline and decisiveness with nothing left to do but one last romp through the sheets. And what a romp it is, everything either has ever wanted to try or attempt or dabble in, they agree to. Every too-out-there-for-polite-conversation fantasy, every body part that would fit in to some other body part was put in it, pleasure pushed to the point of pain and taken over the edge from there back in to ecstasy.

They know no shame, they know no boundaries outside of the physical ones of flesh and bone. They have nothing to lose and nothing to pass on, nothing to gain and nothing to leave behind until they hear, over their own still panting breaths, running footsteps heading their way down the hall and up the fire escape. 

Then, the only thing they leave is a pair of blood-sprays behind their heads, arms linked, and barrels in now-slack mouths. No one would get the satisfaction of taking either of them but the other.


End file.
